Top of Your Lungs
Top of Your Lungs 'is the thirtieth case of ''Criminal Case, being the thirtieth case of A Heavenly World, as well as the thirtieth case overall. It takes place in East Asia as the first case of the district. Plot After the Sphinx's unfortunate confrontation with Dragon Eye, the team arrive here in the Philippines to learn about the origins about the second general, one of the highest powers in the world, Spider Lily. Chief Alvarez informs Kassim and the player to be cautious, as a massive flood has currently hit the center of the Philippines. They investigate the desolate waters when they hear the sound of melody echo through the skies. As they continue listening, the singing started to get more and more harsh and forced, sounding like she's running out of air. They quickly follow the faint sound of breathing before stumbling into the theatre, where singer Mahalia Andrada was begging for help on the stage, unable to stop the device around her neck from cranking. Kassim swam over and started attempting to take off Andrada's lock, however, it was too late as Andrada drops to the ground, her body pale to the bone. Endar and Jolette were in the lab together. Jolette explains that the inventions had various metal rods that would push onto the victim's neck, forcing her to scream or else her windpipes would burst. However, her windpipes in her throat suddenly collapsed, leaving Mahalia in a state where she could only scream. Jolette mentions that the killer screwed on the device on her neck so tight that she couldn't take it off, such as an inescapable trap. The team investigate the theatre as well as the remnants of Main Street, first suspecting drag queen Isko Matapang after discovering their act hours before the flooding. They then suspect the victim's fan, Liezel de Asis, who always looked up to the victim and wanted to be just like her and anarchist Rizalina Lumaban, who was thrilled to have the flooding occur so she can cause mayhem. As Kassim and the player sat on a dinghy and called about a horrid start to their adventure in East Asia, the mayor of Manila approaches Kassim, saying that a nearby bank is being ransacked and destroyed, and that some lowly thieves are taking advantage of the natural disaster. They interrogate the mayor of Manila, Mauricio de la Rosa, who explains that he wants to keep the people of Manila safe and stable after the flood. However, he's angered that some maniacs have just robbed the bank, ruining the Philippines' financial stability, making the Philippines unable to pay for the flood damages and other expenses. They investigate the bank and discover a check from the victim to Rubylyn Aquino, a renowned author of the famous Survival series, a series centered around various natural travesties such as the earthquake in Haiti or the flood here in the Philippines. Aquino explains that she was paid by the victim to not include her name in the series when she traveled to sing for the survivors of Hurricane Lowry. They also discover that Rizalina was the victim's sister, and due to her parents providing most of the love and money, they provided Mahalia with a life of luxury and Rizalina a life of misery. Kassim talks to the player about how he's starting to feel sick thinking about Mahalia's final moments when Evelyn runs at them, soaked, saying that Liezel is planning on burning the theatre down. They quickly calm her down, saying that the singer was a fraud and a hoax. After relaxing Liezel, the team continue investigating Mahalia's torturer until finally incriminating Isko the drag queen for the torture. Kassim confronts Isko, saying that they tortured the famed singer, when they said that they don't know what he's talking about. Kassim plants the evidence down before they confessed, saying that he couldn't take it anymore. He explains that Mahalia and him were a famed routine in the Philippines, always rounding up tourists and fans at the stage every night. However, when the regime was instated, their duets would always get canceled because Mahalia was 'busy with family matters.' However, he discovered that Mahalia's voice was being used to hypnotize children into guiding them to various locations disguised as concert halls and kidnapped and shipped to Fiji. However, he could not confront her because of her protection by the Heavenly Guard. He took advantage when the storm hits, and while her guards secured the outside, he sneaked into her home and chloroformed her, dragging her to the stage as the storm hits. Unexpectedly, a woman was sitting in the theatre seats. She introduced herself as Spider Lily and held up a device to place around her neck. She explains that if he leaves after the storm blows over, he will be offered as replacement in Andrada's steps. Excited, he places the device onto Mahalia's neck. As he screwed on the device, the screw fell off, revealing it to be bolted shut on her neck. He turned around, noticing the woman vanish from thin air. He tries to pull it off, regretting all of his decision before he heard Kassim and the player walking towards the doors, running off. Judge Moreau shakes his head and sentences the drag queen to 35 years in prison for the premeditated murder. After the trial, Rizalina approaches them, ordering them to shut off the radios. Without haste, the team starts shutting off the radios as to Rizalina's commands. They speak to Rizalina about why they needed to shut off the radios. She explains that the radios were processing a frequency that was messing with people's brains. They go out to main street and see a young child with glowing red eyes, swimming in the flooded waters. They quickly extract the kid from the station and bring him to Endar. He ensures Kassim that he's okay. He also did a background check, saying that he was Mauricio's child. Kassim and the player returned the kid to Mauricio and asked him to order the people of Manila to turn off their radios. He shook his head, saying that they have no evidence. They go to the bank vault, where his child was hypnotized, and discovered a strange device. After unlocking and investigating the device, they discover that it was a frequency modifier made by the Heavenly Guard to alter radio waves. They show it to Mauricio, scared that his kid will be affected again, and finally agreeing to send out a mandate to turn off their radios. Kassim and the player speak to Jolette if they can track where the signal is coming from. She nods, saying that she needs to go with them outside to investigate. They go to the stage and discover a prosperous radio, bigger than the average radio. They take it apart and discover a frequency film. After a few hours, the stern techie explains that the source of the Heavenly Guard's radio waves were from coming from the International Broadcast Station in Tokyo. Chief Alvarez nods and orders everyone to wear earplugs because they were going to the main source of these waves. Summary Victim * 'Mahalia Andrada '(forced to scream at the top of her lungs until she lost breath) Murder Weapon * '''Asphyxiation Killer * Isko Matapang Suspects Profile * This suspect sings * This suspect eats sinigang * This suspect has a backup generator Appearance * This suspect wears lipstick Profile * This suspect sings * This suspect eats sinigang * This suspect has a backup generator Appearance * This suspect wears lipstick Profile * This suspect sings * This suspect eats sinigang * This suspect has a backup generator Profile * This suspect sings * This suspect eats sinigang * This suspect has a backup generator Profile * This suspect eats sinigang * This suspect has a backup generator Appearance * This suspect wears lipstick Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer sings. *The killer eats sinigang. *The killer has a backup generator. *The killer wears lipstick. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Beautiful Theatre. (Clues: Victim's Body, Wet Poster, Purse; Victim Identified: Mahalia Andrada) * Examine Wet Poster. (New Suspect: Isko Matapang) * Speak to Isko about performing with the victim. (New Crime Scene: Flooded Main Street) * Examine Purse. (Result: Victim's Skin) * Investigate Flooded Main Street. (Clues: Signed Photo, Graffiti Bag) * Examine Signed Photo. (New Suspect: Liezel de Asis) * Ask Liezel about knowing the victim. * Examine Graffiti Bag. (Result: R LUMABAN, New Suspect: Rizalina Lumaban) * Talk to Rizalina about tagging the walls. * Analyze Victim's Skin. (9:00:00; Result: The killer sings) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer eats sinigang) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Speak to the mayor about the robbery. (Result: Mauricio eats sinigang; New Crime Scene: Ransacked Bank Vault) * Investigate Ransacked Bank Vault. (Clues: Soaked Check, Backpack) * Examine Soaked Check. (New Suspect: Rubylyn Aquino) * Talk to Rubylyn about being paid by the victim. (Result: Rubylyn eats sinigang) * Examine Backpack. (Result: Glitter Bomb) * Talk to Rizalina about bombing the bank vault. (Result: Rizalina sings and eats sinigang; New Crime Scene: Tipped Truck) * Investigate Tipped Truck. (Clues: Isko's Diary, Cat Phone, Tripwire Hook) * Examine Isko's Diary. (Result: Threat) * Speak to Isko about writing about the victim. (Result: Isko sings and eats sinigang) * Examine Cat Phone. (Result: Gossip Chat) * Talk to Liezel about gossiping about the victim. (Result: Liezel sings) * Examine Tripwire Hook. (Result: Static Fiber) * Analyze Static Fiber. (6:00:00; Result: The killer has a backup generator) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * Calm Liezel down. (Result: Leizel eats sinigang and has a backup generator; New Crime Scene: Fallen Bank Deposits) * Investigate Fallen Bank Deposits. (Clues: Tape Recorder, Brown Satchel, Antique Gun) * Examine Tape Recorder. (Result: Mauricio's Explanation; Mauricio sings) * See why Mauricio planned on bankrupting Manila. (Result: Mauricio has a backup generator) * Examine Brown Satchel. (Result: Rubylyn's Drawings) * Interrogate Rubylyn about drawing the torture device. (Result: Rubylyn has a backup generator, Isko has a backup generator) * Examine Antique Gun. (Result: Rizalina's Gun) * Analyze Rizalina's Gun. (9:00:00; Result: Rizalina's Parental Status) * Talk to Rizalina about her foster parents being murdered. (Result: Rizalina has a backup generator) * Investigate Polished Stage. (Clues: Portable Generator, Rustic Key Chain) * Examine Portable Generator. (Result: Lipstick) * Examine Rustic Key Chain. (Result: DNA) * Analyze Lipstick. (9:00:00; Result: The killer wears lipstick) * Analyze DNA. (15:00:00; Result: The killer has green eyes) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to Systems Down (1/8). Systems Down (1/8) * Hear why Rizalina wants us to turn off the radios. * Investigate Flooded Main Street. (Clues: Hypnotized Kid) * Analyze Hypnotized Kid. (9:00:00; Result: Mayor's Kid; Reward: Burger) * Return the kid to his father. * Investigate Ransacked Bank Vault. (Clues: Strange Device) * Examine Strange Device. (Result: Unlocked Device) * Analyze Unlocked Device. (12:00:00; Result: Frequency Modifier) * Speak to the mayor about sending a mandate. (Reward: 20,000) * See if Jolette can stop the broadcasting. (Reward: Scuba Suits) * Investigate Beautiful Stage. (Clues: Radio) * Examine Radio. (Result: Frequency Film) * Analyze Frequency Film. (9:00:00; Result: Frequencies From Tokyo) * Move on to a new case now!